


We Are Family

by TumbleTree



Series: Harringrove AU's [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dad Billy, Harringrove, M/M, Mom Steve, Romance, domestic life, the party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumbleTree/pseuds/TumbleTree
Summary: You ever have those moments where you unknowingly call a boss/manager, teacher or uncle/aunt mom and dad? You don’t even realize it until later and by then the damage is done.First time Steve was accidentally called mom and the one time Billy was kind of (intentionally) called dad.





	We Are Family

**Author's Note:**

> **This is not a a sequel to my other story** : _And I Would Walk 500 Miles_. Sorry to disappoint anyone, I just really wanted to get this story out there! You can also find this on my tumblr.
> 
> "We Are Family" by Sister Sledge was released in 1979, hopefully this fits the story!

Steve was having a rough day. Before the day had even truly started Steve found himself having to change his shirt _three times._ The first time was because he found a stain on it, the second time there was a hole in his favorite sweater and the third shirt wasn’t even his, but Billy’s.

Steve would’ve left the too big shirt on if he didn’t know how Nancy and Jonathan would react. The kids were cool with his and Billy’s relationship, but Nancy and Jonathan? They weren’t uncomfortable per se…more like they thought Steve could do better. Steve had a few choice words when they told him that.

Eventually, Steve just threw on a Hawkins basketball sweatshirt and called it a day. It wasn’t like he had anyone to impress, Billy was always telling him he could make a trash bag look like the finest coat.

The school day went by pretty slowly, ending with basketball practice. It was the only time in public where Billy could get away with grinding himself against Steve’s ass. Steve never complained. After practice and a shower where Steve resolutely did not look at Billy’s naked body beside him, they went to grab the kids from AV club.

While, they were waiting and since it was so late Steve and Billy sat on the hood of the camaro. Billy was pressed all along Steve’s side, from thigh to shoulder. Well, more like Billy’s right pectoral muscle was pressed flush against his shoulder blade, his hand laying by his hip. Idly rubbing at the exposed skin.

When the kids finally appeared, Steve and Billy made no move to hop down. Instead watching their trek from the school to the cars. As the kids said their goodbyes Billy tucked a stray piece of Steve’s hair behind his ear and followed it with a swift kiss to his neck. The kids didn’t even bat an eye.

Steve reluctantly hopped down, already missing the heat Billy gave off. He turned around, stepping in between Billy’s splayed legs and allowing Max to squeeze between the two cars and hop into the passenger seat.

“I’ll see you tonight?” Steve couldn’t help the hint of hope from escaping, afraid even though Billy always kept his promises. Too many no shows on his parents part.

“ ‘course princess,” Billy sighed fondly, squeezing his caveman thighs together and pulling Steve closer in the same motion. Before either of them could say any more, the camaro’s horn was being hit.

“C'mon asshole we’re gonna be late if we don’t leave now!” Steve peered over Billy’s shoulder and saw Max leaning over the consol with her hand raised threateningly above the horn.

As if realizing it was okay. Dustin leaned out of the beamers passenger door and yelled, “let’s go mom! You promised me Ben and Jerry’s and this car isn’t gonna drive itself.” Steve flushed at the name Dustin unknowingly called him and saw Billy out of the corner of his eye with a shit eating grin on his face.

“Shut up asshole,” Steve said fondly, giving Billy a light peck before racing to his car. Not before Billy got a good smack at his ass as he hopped down.

“See you tonight sweetheart,” Billy called over the kids groans and whines.

—

Max and Billy were hiding out at Steve’s until Neil calmed down. Steve couldn’t get Billy to tell him what happened, but from the tears in both their eyes Steve could guess it hadn’t been pretty.

So, instead Max lied and said she was sleeping over a friends house, which really. It wasn’t a lie exactly, since she was staying over a friends house. Either way, Steve wasn’t letting Billy or Max go home. Thankfully, his family had too many rooms for not enough people so Max would be taking a guest room across from Steve’s and Billy’s room.

Which was how Steve found himself making lasagna while Billy helped Max with her homework. They sat behind Steve at the kitchen table, papers spread out around them. Steve kept glancing back at the two, every time he did Billy would wiggle his eyebrows and do _that thing_ with his tongue. He just liked seeing Steve flush from his cheeks to his hairline.

“I don’t get it,” Max huffed, finally letting the frustration get to her, over her inability to understand the english homework.

Billy rolled his eyes fondly at her dramatics, “look it’s in the damn title kid. Mockingbird is a symbol of innocence.” Billy ran thick fingers through his curls, “Scout is losing her innocence throughout the story. Fuck…it’s uh…symbolism.”

Steve flushed with how domestic it all was. “Alrighty. Dinners ready.” Steve startled when a warm arm wrapped around his waist a moment after he spoke.

“Smells good baby,” Billy rumbled, pressing a dry kiss to the back of Steve’s neck. “Hey squirt, make yourself useful and clean the table.” He pulled away as the oven beeped and Max groaned her way through cleaning and setting the table.

“God. You’re such a dad Billy.” Max snarked, setting the utensils down.

After dinner and a movie, Max was sound asleep. Billy ended up having to carry her up to the guest room, while Steve turned all the lights off as they went. He followed them up and stood in the doorway as Billy gently placed Max down on the bed. In a rare display of affection, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, which Steve knew he never would’ve done if she had been awake.

As he pulled away, Max surged up and wrapped an arm around his neck. Billy stiffened as Max started to speak, “I know your not my dad and you can be such a dick sometimes, but…” she trailed off before strengthening her resolve, “I sometimes wouldn’t mind it if you were.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more Harringrove come check me out on Tumblr at: thebumblebeetumbletree.tumblr.com where you can submit prompts or just come hang out!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
